


Kiss Me Before You Go

by TheLianKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLianKing/pseuds/TheLianKing
Summary: The last balcony scene...but with a little more Supercat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who's still grieving over Cat Grant? 
> 
> Okay so this is what happens when you've got less than three hours to finish typing up a history essay before missing the deadline; you procrostinate by writing Supercat fics.  
> So this one-shot is basically my take on how I would've wanted the balcony scene to end in 2x02. This is my very first fic for this fandom and honestly, the first fic I've ever finished. It is also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

The day had finally come to an end by the time she landed gracefully on Cat Grant's personal balcony. She had meant to stop by as soon as she could, but unfortunately, genetically engineered super villains sent from a secret organization who's soul purpose is to exterminate alien refugees like her, had gotten in the way of that. As much as she wished she could've spent all that time at the office with Cat, she knew it had to be taken care of right away.

But now, with both Metallos out of the way, she at least had one less thing to worry about for the evening. And it partially ensured she wouldn't be interrupted by any pressing Supergirl matter while she had a moment alone with Cat.

Though they technically already said their goodbyes the morning before, it didn't hurt to at least give Supergirl the chance to bid her own farewell to the media mogul as well. It gave Kara the chance to see her just one more time before Cat took off on this whole new big adventure outside of CatCo.

She touched down on the balcony softly, careful not to startle the older woman with her sudden appearance. But with Cat’s eyes glued to the view ahead, the woman did not even notice nor acknowledge Supergirl’s presence just yet. Kara stood there for a moment and allowed herself to admire the woman standing before her.

Under the dim lighting of the night sky, Kara couldn't help but notice just how romantic the whole setting felt. It couldn't have been more perfect. She watched as Cat’s eyes stayed focused on the city. Her city. But Kara could right away tell that her thoughts were lost somewhere else in her mind.

She truly was a vision. The very sight of the woman bringing a pleasant smile to her face.

Her curiosity finally got the best of her as she wondered what it was that Cat was currently thinking about, until she finally broke the silence with the first question that popped into her head.

“Will you miss it?” She asked.

That seemed to pull Cat out of her thoughts, letting a smile pass her own lips as she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

“Who told you I was leaving?” Cat asked, her body finally turning to face Kara.

She put on her signature Supergirl pose and shrugged with an even brighter smile than she had before.

“Little bird.” Kara joked, for lack of a better answer.

“Little plane.” Cat quipped with a teasing smile.

She took a few steps closer.

“Yes,” Cat sighed as she leaned against the railing.

“Yes, I will miss CatCo everyday.”

She watched as the older woman eyed the inside of her office wistfully. Kara right away understood what Cat must be feeling. To be leaving such a large part of her life, and especially something as big as the company Cat built from the ground up, was something she can always empathize.

“Well I admire you, Miss Grant. It's...scary leaving the life you’ve known.”

Cat only hummed in response, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Kara’s statement.

“I'm about to take a leap into the unknown and I’m...I’m thrilled.” She admits, meeting the young hero’s eyes.

“Do you have any idea how exciting it is not knowing what I'm going to do tomorrow?” Cat asked with a spark in her eyes.

It was a look that Kara had never seen on her boss’s face before. And it was one that had her chuckling lightly.

“It's exhilarating.” Cat gushed. Her smile making her look like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Her heart warmed at that smile. She had never seen Cat so cheerful and optimistic. So open and content. And all she wanted was to keep that same smile on Cat’s face everyday. And if her leaving for a while was the only way to do it, then so be it. At least for now.

And yes, Kara can only imagine how exciting that must be for her. She was her assistant after all, the one given the responsibility of planning out every single detail of the woman’s day. And it must be a huge change for Cat to go from having her entire day planned out, to not having a clue about what she was going to do.

“I wish I could do that sometimes.” Kara admitted. “Start something new,” she took another step closer. “...be someone knew.”

She looked right at Cat as she said this. She didn't mean to, it just happened.

“Mmm well, life is long and you will be many different people before the end. And knowing you, every single one of them will be extraordinary.” She gave Kara an encouraging smile.

“Not as extraordinary as _me_ …” Cat teased and Kara rolled her eyes.

“No of course not.” Kara laughed, because of course that was something only Cat Grant would say.

Both stood next to eachother, leaning their forearms against the balcony’s concrete railing.”That's very true, Cat.”

It took Kara half a second to realize she had let that name slip out of her mouth and couldn't help but feel surprised that she'd even said it.

She can only remember a handful of times that she’d used the woman’s first name in her presence. This being the first time she said it so casually, so freely. With no threat of world annihilation looming over their heads like a swinging chandelier, and no chemical substance currently altering her personality. Saying Cat’s name felt like the most natural thing in the world. But in a way that sent a thrill over her body. And for all she knew, it would be a long time before she got to say it again in a moment like this.

She tried not to dwell on the knots currently tying in her stomach at the thought of not seeing Cat at the office everyday. Instead she looked out at her beloved city and just enjoyed the company of the woman beside her while she still could.

And it was at that moment that Cat leaned even closer to Kara, bumping her shoulder lightly and sending another round of butterflies fluttering in Kara’s stomach.

“Have I ever told you that my name is Catherine?” Cat tilted her head just a few inches closer.

“I'm not telling you my real name.” Kara responded instantly, already knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

And as much as she wished she could finally come out and tell the truth to the very woman responsible for making her into the hero that she’s become today, Cadmus’s open declaration of war painted a target on the backs of anyone who knew her real identity. And she just couldn't risk Cat’s safety like that. Not right now.

Cat seemed to accept her reluctance and huffed in mock annoyance. Kara shook her head and smiled as the blonde woman all but pouted for the first time in the two years that she has known her.

“Ughh, I had to try.” Cat sighed.

“I know.” Kara smiled.

“It's the reporter in me.” She confessed.

And just like that, the atmosphere felt light again. Which brought such a great relief to Kara. She's had her suspicions of course. Over whether Cat knew her secret or not, and she really hoped the older woman wouldn't take advantage of her last night here at CatCo to try and pry the truth out of Kara. It's not how she would've wanted their last goodbye to be.

The silence lasted for just a few more minutes before it was Cat’s turn to speak.

“Be safe Supergirl.” She whispered, eyes still focused away from Kara.

She looked up at Cat and saw the seriousness in her face. All the fear and concern written so clearly in the woman’s eyes. She can only imagine what must be going through Cat’s mind, replaying the day’s events in her own head as well.

Being knocked around by Matello on live TV until she was too weak to stand up on her own, and then having her cousin be the one to fly her back to the DEO.

Though Cat often pretended not to care about anyone other than Carter, CatCo and herself, she knew, deep down, that watching Supergirl get hurt must have worried her on some level.

And if that thought alone wasn't enough to prove that Cat cared for her safety, then the way she was currently looking at Kara, eyes silently begging her to be careful, was confirmation enough. It warmed her heart to know that Cat held her so high. To know she had made the Ice Queen _care_.

She tried her best not to show just how much Cat’s words had an affect on her.

“You too.” Kara whispered.

She couldn't help but truly look at Cat at the moment and admire just how beautiful she looked under the stars like this. Of course Kara knew that Cat always looked beautiful. But here, right now, it was a whole other side of beauty that she had never seen before. And so she couldn't help it when she looked down at the woman’s lips, and was instantly drawn to them.

It was then that she realized just how close they had gotten over the last couple of minutes. Their bodies practically pressed up against eachother. And Kara couldn't help the flutter she felt at the feeling of Cat’s body heat radiating against her own. It was all of this, plus Cat’s words, and the thought of Cat leaving, that had Kara wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips right now.

Would they feel as soft as they looked?

And it took less than a second before her flight instinct started kicking in. That warning bell in her head that told her this was a bad idea. To abort immediately. Take a step back and brush the whole thing off. Remind Cat to come back soon because even though everyone needs change every now and then, they still needed friends as well. And then just fly off, forget the whole thing and just leave it at that. It was the safest option for her to take. It was the one that she _should_ take.

But she couldn't.

Not when she had finally gotten so close to getting to know the real Cat Grant. Not when she stood by the woman for two years and defended her name against anyone who dared call her a heartless bitch without getting to know her first. She had fought hard to get to where she was. To get to see this open and loving side of Cat that she always knew was there, the side that she felt so privileged to see as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. The side that Cat allowed them _both_ to see.

So, no. She wouldn't let their last moment together end with an act of fear. She will not spend the rest of her life thinking back to this particular night and wondering what could've happened if she had not taken off so quickly, when her heart had been the one begging her to stay. She's had enough regrets in her life. And Kara was not going to let this be another one. She will take the plunge whether she was ready or not, consequences be damned.

Her eyes darted back down to Cat’s beautiful rosy lips and very slowly started inching closer and closer. Cat saw where the young girl’s eyes were and couldn't help but look towards Supergirl’s own lips as well.

They leaned in until their noses were just half an inch from touching eachother. Kara took the last second to look back up at Cat’s eyes, silently asking her if she was okay with this.

She looked up at her former boss and saw the very same look she had given her back at the office after having told Kara that she was taking a leave of absence. The moment when Cat had caressed her cheek and looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Kara’s breath caught in her throat as she sees the same adoration in Cat’s eyes right now.

But it was also mixed in with something else. Her face looked vulnerable and hesitant. The same hesitance Kara has seen millions of times. That fear of rejection. Of being abandoned. She's seen it whenever Katherine Grant was in town for a visit. She's seen it when Cat had been rejected by Adam. And she saw it right before she pulled Cat in for that hug the day before.

She saw how badly the woman wanted to hold Kara in that moment, but was still too afraid to do anything about it. And Kara was more than happy to fill in the blank for her. Because for the first time since Kara’s known Cat, she was able to see the fear in the older woman’s eyes, and she was finally able to do something about it. Finally able to show Cat that she never ever had to be afraid of being rejected when she's with her. Never has to fear that she will be denied the affection that she more than deserved.

No, not with her.

So with one final look of reassurance, Kara’s eyes go back to her lips and she closes the small gap between them.

The kiss was chaste and sweet. It was everything Kara had dreamed it would be and so much more. The feeling of Cat’s soft lips against her own was enough to send her mind into overdrive. She did her best not to lose herself in the moment and risk scaring Cat away.

The woman had a hard enough time being open with her feelings as it is.

They finally pulled away by just a centimeter, taking a moment to make sure that neither of them has gone running for the hills just yet. When neither of them dared to move another fraction away from the other, they dipped their heads back in again.

They were gentle pecks at first. Both still a little hesitant to take it any further. Their lips skimmed against eachother, testing the waters, one small dip at a time.

It was Cat who finally decided not to hold back and took the dive, pressing her lips firmly against Kara with more force. Kara took the hint and quickly matched her movements with Cat’s.

The taste of Cat’s sweet honey lips was becoming more and more intoxicating. More addicting. And Kara wanted nothing more than to kiss those incredible lips everyday for the rest of her life.

This kiss became more firm, more intense as Cat presses her entire body against the girl of steel. Wrapping her tiny arms around the hero’s waist, while Kara’s hands reached up to cup Cat’s face. Gently cradling her cheeks with the same care and tenderness that Cat had done.

They both breathed into the kiss, letting their lips pass on the unspoken messages of reassurance between them. To channel everything they weren't quite ready to say out loud just yet.

Kara’s head was spinning by the time they finally pulled apart, both gasping due to lack of oxygen. But neither separated just yet. Cat’s arms remains wrapped around Kara’s waist and Kara kept her palms firmly cupped between Cat’s cheeks. They looked into eachother’s eyes as they caught their breath.

“Why now?” Cat asked finally, her voice still a little out of breath and lower than a whisper.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Kara eyed Cat’s lips once more, brushing her thumb along the corners where she could see just the tiniest smudge of lipstick. “I needed you to know how I felt. To show you. I mean after what happened during Myriad and then the world almost ending, I just needed you to know. And now with everything changing so fast and what's been going on in the city and you’re leaving and-”

“-Supergirl.” Cat cut in firmly, trying her best not to look mildly annoyed by the girl’s rambling.

“Sorry.” Kara looked down at the ground as she tried to gather her thoughts. She moved her hands down until they too were wrapped around Cat’s waist. “I wanted to kiss you. Because I don't know when I'll get the chance to do it again now that you’re going. I thought I would have more time with you. And now that time’s being cut short. I had to act now before it was too late.”

Cat nodded and eyed her for a moment with an unreadable expression.

“You’re not going to ask me to stay are you?” She asked, her tone wary. Kara snapped her head back towards Cat.

“No. “ Kara shook her head slowly. “No of course not. I mean, I know that I'll...that I'll miss you,” She looked down at her feet. Still too afraid to read whatever expression Cat has on her face after hearing that. “..but this is something that you need to do for yourself. I understand that you need to leave and I won't be the one to hold you back.”

When Cat didn't say anything back, Kara chanced a quick look and saw how intently the woman had been staring back at her. A look of both relief and contemplation.

She rubbed her hands softly against Kara’s suit and took a deep breath. “Well,” Cat looked in deep thought, tilting her head to the side.

“I don't know whether I should feel at least glad that you aren't going to make this departure difficult or just a little disappointed that you aren't.” Cat’s fingers trailed along the ‘S’ logo as she avoided Kara’s gaze.

Kara reached her hand up and titled Cat’s chin to that she was looking back at her once more.

“Cat, I wouldn't tell you to go if I felt that you didn't need to. But you do. And you know it.”

If it had still been yesterday, of course Kara would have tried to find a way to convince the media mogul to stay. But as she let the idea of Cat leaving sink in, she knew that it was something that needed to happen. Before Kara had chosen her new profession, Cat had been bitter and unhappy. And now that she's decided to take a plunge into new waters, she's been glowing. More affectionate and open to her feelings. So maybe a little time apart would be good. No matter how much it hurt.

Cat smiled, “Thank you.”

And just like that, Kara could no longer resist the urge as she leaned foward for another kiss.

It was that intense ‘you can feel it all the way to your toes’ kiss, and _Rao_ Kara never wanted it to stop.

She ran her tongue along Cat’s lower lip, seeking permission to enter. The older woman sighed in contentment, parting her lips wide enough to grant Kara access. She could taste the slightest hint of the bourbon, adding an extra buzz that kissing Cat Grant gave her. Kara ran her fingers through Cat’s blonde curls, marveling at how soft they felt against her fingertips, while Cat ran her own hands up and down Kara’s biceps.

“Now you really are making it difficult to say goodbye.” Cat sighed when they parted. “How am I supposed to leave knowing you can kiss me like that?”

Kara gave her a smug little grin. “Is that really all it took to make you start second guessing your decision?”

“Hmmm well if anything it just made me realize how unfair this whole situation is. We...never got the chance to explore any of this. And now we might never get the chance.”

Kara frowned at that. “What makes you think we won't?”

“I'm leaving, Supergirl.” Cat responded as if the answer was obvious. “And for god knows how long. Do you really think we’ll get back to this once I’ve returned?”

“Yes, I do. This is something that I've wanted for a long time, Cat. I've wanted _you_ for a long time.” Kara leans her forehead against Cat’s.

The woman automatically leaning into her touch as well, closing her eyes and reveling in the close proximity.

“I could be gone for a very long time.” Cat reminds her. “I don't even know what I'm planning on doing after this. Spending time apart might eventually leave you doubting whether you truly want this or not.”

Kara brushed a few strands of hair behind Cat’s ear before caressing her cheek with her thumb.

“I don't know if you know this, but I spent almost twenty four years lost in outer space before I even made it to Earth. And as much as I hate time and space, I think I can handle you being gone for a little while. Just as long as you come back.”

That brought a smirk to Cat’s face.

“Oh, I'll be back. That much I can promise.” She smiled and gave Cat a quick peck on the lips.

Her face hovered just a centimeter away from Cat’s.“Whatever you need to do, wherever you need to go, I hope you find it. And when you do, CatCo and all of National City will be here waiting for you. _I’ll_ be here waiting for you. No matter how long it takes.”

Cat nodded her head. She sighed deeply, wishing nothing more than to stay here with the young hero. Wishing that she could stop feeling this void inside of her that told her to go out and find something new to conquer. For right now she can only hope that Supergirl stood by her word and waited for her.

“You know, maybe when I get back, I could...invite you over for dinner?” Cat asked.

Kara’s eyes lit up at the thought of going out on a date with Cat and her smile was bright enough to light the entire city.

“I would like that very much.” Cat beamed at that.

This time, it was Cat her pulled her in for a tight embrace. And like Cat, Kara fell into her touch with ease, pressing a small kiss on her forehead as Cat held her.

“Take care of yourself out there.” Kara murmured.

“Likewise. Please try not to get yourself killed either.” Cat said when she pulled away from her.

Kara took a step back. She wanted to stay a little while longer, but she still unfortunately had a few things to take care of with Snapper. And if she wanted to make Cat proud, she would bring on her A-game.

“I'll see you around.” Kara smiled as she started backing away towards the other side of the balcony, preparing to take off.

“Oh, and Supergirl,” Cat called out.

She took a few steps closer towards Kara when she had her attention again, crossing her arms and giving her a tiny little smirk.

“While I’m sure the whole going out on a date with a superhero sounds very appealing to all the other ladies out there, it's Kara Danvers that I would like to have dinner with. So dress casually.”

Kara’s face scrunched in confusion before realization dawned on her. _So close._

“Cat,” she sighed, “we’ve been over this al-”

“-Enough.” Cat raised her hand to silence her. “This is my last night here and while I would love nothing more than to gloat about how you failed at trying to fool me, now is not the time for that. And neither is trying to talk me out of what I already know.”

“Just know that your secret will always be safe with me.” She said sincerely.

And with that, Kara dropped any argument on the subject and just let it be. The woman really was too smart for her own good.

Hopefully the situation with Cadmus will be taken care of by the time she gets back. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about her knowing her real identity.

“Though,” Cat added, taking slow leisure steps towards her and running her fingers delicately along Kara’s shoulder blades, “A little Supergirl on the side doesn't sound so bad either.”

Kara laughed at that. “Well that's very modern of you Miss. Grant.” She teased.

She dropped her smile after a moment and gazed into Cat’s eyes.

“Goodbye, Cat.”

Cat took a deep breath, gathering enough strength to contain the tears that threatened to escape her own eyes as she took in the pained look on the young girl's face.

“Goodbye, Kara.” She whispered.

The girl took a step back, and with a small gust a wind, she was gone, once again leaving Cat alone in the sanctity of her balcony.

The media mogul watched as her girl took off into the night sky, thinking of the possibilities that awaited them when she finally returned. Making her all the more determined to hurry up and find her next calling.

Oh, she will be back.

She will be.


End file.
